


End of the Beginning

by hourlyyoonhong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyyoonhong/pseuds/hourlyyoonhong
Summary: Jeonghan had his dick inside Joshua more times than his fingers could count and Joshua could already get on all fours by muscle memory but none of them even knew what to do after saying I love you.Mga Tanga.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	End of the Beginning

Jeonghan is almost winded when he hits play on Joshua’s voice message. Years of athletic experience have not prepared him for this. 

“The fuck?” he says, palms sweating and heart racing as he hits the play button again. 

“Tangina!” he repeats, playing it again just to make sure his ears were not playing a trick on him. 

True enough, he hears the same voice. The same warm tone and the same soft sigh at the beginning. The same words resound when he plays the voice message again. 

_ I love you, Han.  _

Wala na, finish na. 

Jeonghan didn't even think twice before bolting for the elevator. He couldn’t bother to type a reply for Joshua, not when his hands are too busy tapping the down button. Not when his legs are so tempted to make a break for the stairs. 

Jeonghan regrets going up to the rooftop for some alone time. Why does Joshua have to say I love you today of all days??

How many days have they been doing this little dance of theirs anyway? 

Jeonghan doesnt remember when exactly but he could completely recall how different everything was a few months ago. 

Somewhere between the countless sleepless nights and early morning breakfast runs, Jeonghan and Joshua have started a routine of sorts. 

No matter how hectic their mornings were, they made it a point to get breakfast together. At 7 in the morning, they sit their asses down to eat at the McDonalds joint just downstairs. It was the same breakfast everyday. The same order of pancakes and coffee served by the crew who’s a witness to Joshua always brushing hair away from a partly asleep and partly dead Jeonghan’s face. 

After eating, Jeonghan waits for Joshua’s grab to arrive. If he had enough energy, he would go as far as opening the door for him. But most of the time, he would just give him a kiss on the forehead and make his way back to Joshua’s unit to get a few more hours of sleep before his class starts at 10. In between classes, Jeonghan sends Joshua wholesome memes and at times lewd remarks to keep him entertained while he was on duty at the hospital. 

At lunch, Jeonghan picks Joshua up from Legarda so they can eat together. Sometimes Jeonghan picks him up from the hospital when his class ends early. Joshua does the same when his shift finishes early. It didn't matter who picked who up anyway, they were always gonna end up together for lunch, be it for a quick meal or a quick momol / harutan session down at the lovers lane. 

When their class ends at night, they make sure to spend time with their friends. Dinner is usually shared with Seungcheol who always waits for Jihoon’s class to finish before going home. Sometimes, Seungkwan and Vernon tag along but usually, it’s just the three of them. When Jihoon gets dismissed, Jeonghan and Joshua always get to witness Seungcheol handing him a take out like the dutiful and supportive husband he is. 

They never fail to duet in saying “Sana ol” like the annoying, no  _ supportive _ friends they were. 

They always rode the UV Express when going back to Joshua’s condo. Jeonghan honestly hated this crowded and annoying ride. On peak hours, they had to stand on the shed and spend about an hour waiting for a van to ride. They used this time to catch up and share stories about their day. 

Sometimes, they would dare each other to do all kinds of random stuff along Espana,too. One time, Jeonghan dared Joshua to go to the middle of the street and shout “Jeonghan laki tite”. Another time, Joshua dared to dance with the Jollibee mascot right outside Jollibee. They did all sorts of stupid stuff to keep themselves entertained. Not that that was hard. As long as they were with each other, everything got a bit more interesting. 

After the struggle of hailing a van, they then had to spend another hour stuck in traffic. By the time they took their seats, they were already so tired. For the whole trip, Jeonghan had to pretend that he was comfortable even when someone’s bag was already digging a hole on his side. Most of the time, only half of Jeonghan’s ass was seated so Joshua could get comfortable. 

Jeonghan hated the ride so much but seeing how red Joshua’s face was whenever he said “bayad po” in his soft and shy voice or how his hand was still safely twined with his even as he comfortably dozed off made it a little better. 

The guard outside Joshua’s condo greets Jeonghan good evening when they arrive. He has long stopped trying to dissuade Jeonghan in going up; he basically lives there anyway. The receptionist doesn't even ask for his ID anymore. After battling the long elevator lines and reaching Joshua’s unit is where all the fun finally starts. 

Kasi sleeping time na.  _ Charot. _

On days when they were busy, they tried their best not to disturb each other but still stay closely together. While their eyes and hands were busy in helping their overfatigued brain into understanding their lessons, their legs would always be tangled together.

On days when they were not busy, they tried to binge watch shit on netflix. 

Keyword:  _ Try  _ . 

Not even halfway into the episode they start talking over the canned audience’s laughter as they start talking about random stuff. They never seem to run out of things to tell each other but never bother to talk about how they really feel. Sometimes,they make out if not have sex before bed, but most of the time, Joshua falls asleep before they could even finish an episode and Jeonghan just tucks him to bed before going home. Jeonghan doesn’t usually stay the night. 

_ Naks, wholesome.  _

But that was before they discovered that Joshua’s shower ws big enough to fit both of them. After a drunken exploration on the night of Jihoon’s birthday and the life changing discovery about Joshua’s shower, Jeonghan had started sleeping at his condo more frequently. 

Overnights turned into week long sleepovers. He started with leaving a toothbrush in Joshua's bathroom and it somehow ended up with him taking over half of Joshua’s closet after slowly migrating his uniforms and other clothes there. Jeonghan only goes back to his condo when he drafts since he absolutely has to. If Joshua’s condo had the space, he’s sure he would have allowed him to bring his drawing table over at his place too. 

Realizing how small Joshua’s condo was made them stay up and talk about the future they wanted. They wanted a bigger place to move into, one that could fit all three dogs they wanted to take care of. Jeonghan made Joshua promise to buy him a house and Joshua made him promise to build him a hotel. It was weird but it was fun. 

Drafting a future with Joshua in it had always been fun for Jeonghan. 

They were already basically living and planning a future together. They were getting good grades with a side of dick and ass too! Everything was going well. It was like being in a relationship without having to commit. 

Like a free trial.

But who was the free trial for?

Was it for Joshua? 

For him to have a taste of how good of a boyfriend Jeonghan was going to be? 

Or was it for Jeonghan? 

So he could keep imagining how Joshua was going to be as a boyfriend since the other seemed like he had no plans on making anything official anytime soon. 

Whoever it was for didn't matter anyway. At one point, this free trial was going to end and they would have to decide if they wanted to go through the next steps or just end whatever they already have. 

Jeonghan was almost sold on hitting cancel. After having that talk with Junhui, he was almost a hundred percent sure that he had to let Joshua go so as not to burden both of them. But finally! After five months of whatever the fuck they were doing,  _ finally!  _

Finally Jeonghan heard Joshua say those three words he thought he would never hear him say in this lifetime.

When Jeonghan reaches the 17th floor, he swings their unit’s door open so eagerly that it bounces a little off the wall. 

“Hi” Joshua calls from the kitchen. 

“Hi” Jeonghan responds, toes shaking as he takes his shoes off. His whole body was almost shaking from excitement and nervousness.

“Eat tayo” Joshua says, holding the McShare box towards Jeonghan like some kind of offering. He wasn't meeting Jeonghan’s eyes and it was unbelievably stuffy and awkward. Ariana Grande’s voice fills the sudden lull as she sings about wanting people to shut up in the background. 

It doesn't make things better. 

Jeonghan has always considered their relationship to be in an awkward place in between things. 

Joshua has always been more than a friend but clearly not a lover. He was everything to him, but at the same time, he was not something he could consider his too. This has always made Jeonghan feel stuck. He honestly felt like this was all headed nowhere. 

Like waiting for years to tell his best friend how he actually felt was going to do him more bad than good. 

“I have pancit canton” Joshua says, proudly putting a plate of soggy noodles on their table, putting seasoning over the noodles and Jeonghan almost retracts his confession then and there. 

Before Jeonghan could even lament over the fact that he did not know how to make pancit canton, Joshua’s resolve breaks and he snaps out of his little act.

“I can’t do this na, Jeonghan I love you” Joshua says, dropping his act and finally walking over to Jeonghan to press their lips together. 

Finally, after waiting for months.  _ Finally  _ their ship was setting sail. 

With Joshua finally finding the courage to take a step and meet him halfway, their ship has finally lifted its anchors and decided to move towards the shore.

“Ano ba kasing pauso yon?” Jeonghan asks when they pull away, wrapping his arm around Joshua’s waist out of habit, looking at the beet red Joshua in his arms. 

“Wala, I got so shy after saying it so I was gonna pretend na it didn’t happen but--Oh My God! Han, I can’t do it. I love you so much please don't make me take it back”

“Tanga ka ba?” Jeonghan chuckles, pushing Joshua’s hair out of his face so he could press a kiss on his forehead. “Ang tagal ko hinintay non eh, bakit ko ipapabawi sayo?” 

“Wala, baka you don’t feel the same way anymore kasi I kept you waiting ng so tagal” 

“You think so little of my love for you, alam mo yon? Malapit na kong maoffend ah” Jeonghan says with no real heat. His tongue clicks in disapproval and it makes Joshua hold him tighter. “Hindi naman basta nawawala yon, Shuji. I love you, I still do. I always will do”

A smile threatens to split Joshua’s face in half as he nods. Taking time to savor the moment and whispering a soft  _ I love you too, Han _ which Jeonghan almost misses. 

They just stare into each other’s eyes as they stay silent. 

It was stupid, really. 

Jeonghan had his dick inside Joshua more times than his fingers could count and Joshua could already get on all fours by muscle memory but none of them could even initiate a kiss after saying I love you. 

None of them knew what to do after saying I love you. 

_ Mga Tanga.  _

Joshua bursts out laughing at the awkwardness, hitting Jeonghan’s shoulder with his palm repeatedly as he giggled. 

It was one of the things porn has not prepared Jeonghan for. He was not prepared for his heart to double in size at the sight of Joshua laughing.

Joshua was the prettiest when he smiled, blindingly beautiful when he laughed and right now, with his fingers bent in that awkward way only he could do while he shields his face. With his eyes crinkling and his nose scrunching to reveal laugh lines that look like whiskers, Jeonghan thinks he’s found the eighth wonder of the world.

Joshua’s smile had a special place in Jeonghan’s heart. It had its own place of honor next to his pout. Oh who was he kidding? his whole heart was a place of honor for Joshua. A sanctuary dedicated only for worshipping God’s best creation, Joshua Hong. 

If he could, he would love to live in this moment forever. This awkward yet endearing air, this magical rush, Jeonghan would change nothing about it. 

_ This _ right here with Joshua. Whatever it was, he wanted to keep it forever. 

“I love you” they tell each other at the same time. 

The air turns lighter as they smile at each other. 

“It’s my turn to say it naman! Don’t sabay!” Joshua says, clearing his throat. “Han” he calls and it already has Jeonghan smiling, eager to hear the rest. 

“Jeonghan I love you, so mu--”

The rest of the words die on Joshua’s lips as Jeonghan kisses him. He has fistfuls of Jeonghan’s shirt in his hands and it makes the other smile as he threads his fingers through Joshua’s hair. 

Somewhere between the ending notes of six thirty and the opening riff of positions, Joshua has found himself on Jeonghan’s lap. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being like this with Jeonghan. 

He would be lying if he said he didn't crave for the light kisses Jeonghan trails on his neck as his fingers traced whatever his eyes couldn’t reach. He would be lying if he said his breath doesn't hitch whenever Jeonghan finally slips a cold hand inside his shirt, pads of his thumbs grazing against his nipples in ways he couldn't even do. 

Joshua would be completely lying if he said he didnt love having sex with Jeonghan. He honestly looked forward to having Jeonghan’s hands and tongue all over him. He likes it when they get messy, when Jeonghan haphazardly throws their clothes on the floor, in a rush to have more of him. 

The couch soon turns cramped as Jeonghan lays Joshua down. Laying buck naked under a fully clothed Jeonghan, Joshua feels incredibly seen. Jeonghan gave him a small smile, placing a gentle kiss on his lips as he took a moment to enjoy the sight of the man beneath him. 

As always, Jeonghan always made him feel loved, cared for and adored. 

As long as they were with each other, It didn’t matter when or where they were doing it. 

Jeonghan kneels on the carpeted floor, lips painting Joshua’s inner thigh red as he licked and nipped at the soft skin. 

Joshua, who usually had a pristin posture, could not find it in him to care that hes almost folded in half by Jeonghan. What’s important was that his leg was now draped over Jeonghan’s shoulder and his ass was now in Jeonghan’s hands. 

“Yan yon” Jeonghan says, head popping out from between Joshua’s thighs. 

“Babe yan yon. Yung gusto kong kanta ni Ariana, yung 69 69” Jeonghan announces proudly and Joshua doesn’t have enough blood in his brain to make sense of the situation. 

“Okay” he says distractedly, nodding as he waits for Jeonghan to pick up from where he left off. 

“Anong title niyan ulit?” Jeonghan teases, his fingers teasing Joshua’s rim which makes the other shudder. 

“What?” He half asks half moans, dazed as Jeonghan finally dips his head back between his legs. 

“Yan! Yung 69 69, anong title niyan?” Jeonghan asks, enjoying seeing Joshua writhe and wriggle for attention as he spoke. 

“I don't know” Joshua says, giving up and finally taking Jeonghan’s hand to cup his ass again.

“Alam mo yan, babe, Arianatics ka diba?” Jeonghan says with a clap, a sardonic giggle bubbling from his lips as he continues to ignore Joshua’s pleas. 

“Babe.” Joshua groans “Please. Please I will search later, please just please” he says, running a hand through Jeonghan’s hair, all but shoving his face down his butt.

“Hindi gusto ko ngayon na!” Jeonghan pushes, just to annoy Joshua. 

“Tangina! I love you naman but why do you like doing this to me” Joshua huffs, taking his phone so he could take a look at the damn title and Jeonghan decides this was the perfect time to start eating his ass out.  _ God finally.  _ Joshua thinks, not even minding that his phone has just fallen to the floor. 

His hands now grip at nothing just sliding against the faux leather couch with a pathetic noise. It makes Jeonghan chuckle, hot breath teasing his puckering hole now clenching around nothing. 

“What?” Joshua asks, meeting Jeonghan’s eyes when he sees him staring. He’s mildly irked, brows furrowed and his lips pouty. He always looks that way when Jeonghan stops. 

To be honest, Jeonghan has stopped a few times intentionally, just to piss him off and see his face.

“Jjeong, what?” he groans, his arm hiding his face again as his lips broke into a smile. 

“Wala. I love you” Jeonghan says, making his way between Joshua’s legs and Joshua melts, flushes from his chest to the roots of his hair. 

If there was anything Jeonghan enjoyed, it was making Joshua uncomfortable. Which was why he liked saying I love you mid-sex just for the hell of it. 

But today, it didn't make Joshua uncomfortable. 

It did make him smile wide before saying it back. 

“I love you too, Han.”

Jeonghan could almost cum from just hearing that and he decides he likes hearing Joshua say it back way more than seeing him all flush and embarrassed. . He cages Joshua’s face in his arms and dips his head to kiss him. 

“Don’t” Joshua says, slapping a condom to his lips as he chuckles. 

“Ow! Baket!” Jeonghan says, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Minsan na lang ako maging romantic ayaw mo pa, bakit ganyan ka sakin?” Jeonghan asks, taking the condom anyway and ripping it swiftly with his fingers. 

“Because! Jeonghan that just came from my pwet. That’s so kadiri naman!” Joshua says, embarrassed as he hides his face against Jeonghan’s neck. 

“Pavirgin amputa, kinikiss nga kita kahit kakatapos mo lang sumubo eh” he says, shaking his head as he slips the condom on his length.

“Eh! Basta! It’s different!” Joshua says, shaking his head as he waves his hand dismissively. “You can kiss me dami later, just do that na now”

“Do what?”

“Jeonghan I’m not joking na ah-”

Joshua is a very talented singer. Put a dick in his ass and his range jumps, it was a glorious thing to hear and Jeonghan is always amazed by that. 

No matter how many times they’ve been like this together, it never fails to amaze Jeonghan how different Joshua was with something up his ass.  _ Especially  _ when that something was his tongue. He liked the power that came with shutting Joshua up with his tongue inside his ass. 

He liked rendering Joshua’s smart mouth incoherent, liked seeing sides of him no one else could. 

He liked being like this with Joshua because in these moments, no one but them existed. 

During times like this, Jeonghan forgets everything else and focuses all his energy into being with Joshua, pleasing him, making him feel loved and cared for. Jeonghan could at times be the most selfish person on earth but he’s always been a different person with Joshua. 

When Joshua finishes, Jeonghan would always pull out. It didn’t matter if he was far from done, or if he was close, Joshua always came first for Jeonghan--literally and figuratively. 

Jeonghan always thought of Joshua and Joshua always thought of Jeonghan. Whatever the situation was, they always had each other in mind. 

That was what made them a good match.

Their couch has always been too small to fit both of them so cuddling became a necessity. Jeonghan remembers Joshua hitting him with his elbow once in an attempt to make their positions more comfortable and Joshua would never forget Jeonghan almost kneeing his balls while trying to lie down. That was all in the past now since being next to each other was already second nature to them by now. They have finally found a way to make their bodies fit inside the cramped couch, just like how they squeezed their way into each other’s lives. 

(Of course they could just have sex on the bed, it was bigger and it was honestly a more comfortable place to be but desperate times called for desperate measures. And they were always desperate.)

“Han” Joshua calls, snuggling closer to him once they've both calmed down. Jeonghan’s other leg was already dangling off the couch, he could barely keep himself comfortable but he still makes more room for Joshua to lie down. 

“Ano?” Jeonghan asks, pushing his hair back to prevent it from matting against his forehead. “Pancit Canton na naman?” 

Joshua chuckles, a little breathless as he gives Jeonghan a peck on the cheek, hugging him tighter. “I was just gonna say na I love you but now I want pancit canton too” 

“Labo mo” Jeonghan says, his smile opposing his words. He plants a kiss on Joshua’s crown and gives his tummy a pat. “Love you”

“Love you” Joshua repeats, completely embarrassed. “Make ka pancit canton” he says, poking his side. 

They had a lot to talk about and sort out. Joshua still didnt know if he was going to take the internship in Canada and Jeonghan still wasnt sure whether he wanted Jeonghan to stay or go. But one thing was sure, they have each other and an overflowing amount of love that would never run out. 

That alone gave them enough courage to leave this chapter behind and start a new one,  _ together. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sobrang sobrang thankful ko sa lahat ng mga nagbasa ng Tayo na Lang Dalawa from the start up to this monstrosity right here. Grabe kiss ko kayo lahat sa lalamunan! Medyo mamimiss ko din to pero mas masaya ako na natapos ko na siya, feeling ko nakapagpalaki na ko ng anak. HAHHAHAHAH I hope na kayo din masaya kayo sa naging ending. 
> 
> Mwah!! Sana masarap mga ulam niyo, momol ko kayo lahat!


End file.
